The present invention relates to work lights and, more particularly, to work lights including foldable stands. Area work lights are typically used to provide light to remote work areas or job sites that do not have sufficient ambient lighting. Some work lights are compact or configurable into compact configurations, allowing the work lights to be to be repositioned and easily transported to and from job sites.